A Little Hungry for Jerome (MalexMale) House of Anubis fic
by kylorde
Summary: Jerome Clarke couldn't find a single person inside the Anubis house until he went to go have some food. There he meets someone who is as hungry as he is - but hungry for something else... Word count: 704


**TITLE:** _A Little Hungry for Jerome (MalexMale) [House of Anubis fic]_

**WRITTEN BY**: _kylemachine_

**DATE:** _August 20th 2013_

**WORD COUNT:** _704_

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own anything but the story that is written. That is all..._

**SUMMARY:** _Jerome Clarke couldn't find a single person inside the Anubis house until he went to go have some food. There he meets someone who is as hungry as he is - but hungry for something else..._

* * *

Jerome Clarke walked around Anubis house, wondering where everyone was. After searching every single room, he finally gave up. He went into the kitchen to create some food, but as he was about to grab out the chopping board, he heard a throat clear behind him.

Jerome turned around to see none other than Eddison Miller – or Sweet, after he was outed as the Principals son.

'Miller, nice to see you here…' Jerome trailed off. 'What are you wearing?'

Eddie was standing in leather briefs and a leather vest. He also wore leather boots that went half way up her leg. It was all black and shiny and was arousing for Jerome.

'Don't be all creeped out,' Eddie growled seductively. 'You know you like it.'

'I don't like such thing.' Jerome started to move closer to Eddie. 'I love it.'

As soon as Jerome closed the gap, he grabbed Eddie and pulled him in, sticking his tongue down Eddies throat. Eddie grabbed Jerome and pushed him onto the counter, grinding into Jerome. Jerome started to moan wildly as he also bucked into Eddies thrusting hips.

'Oh Eddison,' Jerome moaned, breaking the kiss.

Eddie took off Jeromes shirt and started to kiss the supple skin. He went down to Jeromes perky nipples and started to lick and bite them. Jerome moaned again as Eddie started to rub Jeromes hard on. Jerome pulled down Eddies leather briefs and started to jack Eddie off.

'Ugh, you're so hot Eddison,' Jerome moaned.

'Yeah, well how about you feel this thing inside of you,' Eddie growled again.

'Really?'

Eddie nodded slowly, and as soon as he did, Jerome scooted up.

Eddie pulled Jerome the rest of the way and put him over Eddies dick. Jerome started to thrust wildly and moan deeply.

'This is your first time isn't it?' Eddie asked.

'Y-y-es,' Jerome spluttered out.

Eddie only smiled and pushed Jerome down quickly. Jerome screamed silently in agony as Eddies cock was in to the hilt. The pain was shooting straight up Jeromes back as nothing came out of his mouth. Eddie started to move Jerome up and down as he layed Jerome down on the bench.

'Oh fuck yes!' Jerome moaned. 'Fuck me big boy!'

'Ugh, you're so tight! Unf!' Eddie shouted as he thrusted deeply into Jerome.

Moans and groans were spilled across the air of the room as Jerome slid across the bench and Eddies dick being stabbed into Jeromes bruised hole. As Eddie continued to fuck Jerome, Jerome sat back up and was picked up off of the bench from Eddie. Eddie carried Jerome out into the kitchen table and after sliding the plates across the table, he placed Jerome down and continued to bash into him, causing Jerome to scream so that China could hear him.

Eddie laughed as he continued to pound into Jeromes ass with incredible, unnatural speed, hitting Jerome's prostate every single time.

'**Fuck!** Fuck me harder! Oh my god! **Ughh!** Faster bitch,** faster**!'

'Jerome, you're so fucking tight! Unf!'

'Fucking hell Eddie, **keep going!**'

Eddie gained an iron grip on Jerome's hips, most likely leaving either bruises or nail marks. He was slamming into Jerome inhumanely fast, his ball sack slapping against him with every thrust.

The noises filling the air could've been mistaken for those of animals. It was the most guttural pair of grunts and moans and minuscule shrieks that either of them had ever heard.

'UGH! YES! **EDDIE**! UGH!'

'FUCK! **JEROME**! YOU'RE STILL! SO! DAMN!** TIGHT**!'

Jerome lifted his torso up and started to moan like an animal. Eddie also moaned but it seemed more than animalistic.

'FUCK! I'm about to cum!'

'FUCKING CUM IN MY ASS EDDIE!'

'OOOHHH FUUUUCCKK!'

Eddie let out his massive flowing load into Jerome's ass with one final slam.

"AAAAAGHHHHHH…!" Jerome shouted as he magically came all over Eddies chest, stomach and face.

Eddie collapsed on top of Jerome, panting loudly in unison.

'Fuck that was good,' Jerome panted.

'I know!'

The two didn't take notice to the sound of the door opening and closing as they layed down on the table. They both finally heard someone when that person asked the question.

'What are you two doing?'

Jerome looked up. 'Fabian?'

* * *

_**I thought that I'd write something different than a Vampire Diaries slash fic...**_

_**I hope you liked it!**_

_**kylemachine x**_


End file.
